Yogen No Ko!
by Uzumaki-Minna
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika yang menjadi jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi bukan Naruto melainkan Menma saudara kembarnya? dan bagai mana perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapat pengakuan dari Ayahnya dan penduduk desa Konoha? apakah dia akan menjadi Penyelamat atau penghancur! ( gak pinter bikin summary) /over power naruto/smart Naruto/sedikit OOC/
1. Chapter 1

**Yogen no Ko**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T+ - M **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Anak dalam ramalan!**

**Warning : banyak Typo dan kata yang hilang,maklum author nya newbie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cerah di mansion Namikaze,seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning sepanjang bahu dan mata berarna biru bagaikan samudra wajahnya yang tampan serta kulitnya yang putih tanpa cacat dialah sang Konoha Kiiroi senko Namikaze Minato yang saat ini menjadi pemimpin desa konoha no sato atau yang disebut dengan hokage dialah Yondaime Hokage,Minato saat ini sedang melatih dua orang anak yang berumur 6 tahun atau lebih tepatnya satu,karna anak yang satunya lagi lebih memilih untuk berlatih sendiri.

mereka adalah Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruto (untuk penampilan Naruto sama seperti dia di anime dan Menma bayangkan saja di memakai pakaian seperti Neiji tapi berwarna hitam), Naruto dan Menma adalah anak kembar dari Minato dan Kushina.

Minato sangat semangat mengawasi latihan dari Menma yang merupakan Jinchuuriki dari Musang ekor sembilan atau Kyuubi,Menma juga yang dipercayai oleh Minato sebagai anak dalam ramalan karna adanya Kyuubi didalam tubuh Menma sehingga membuat mereka sangat menyayangi Menma dan melupakan satu hal atau lebih tepatnya satu orang yaitu Naruto.

jangankan untuk menyayangi Naruto menganggapnya ada-pun tidak, meraka hanya fokus terhadap Menma karna beranggapan Menma lebih butuh kasih sayang dari pada Naruto karna ramalan bodoh yang mengatakan Menma adalah anak dalam ramalan yang bahkan ramalan itu masih diragukan oleh Jiraiya membuat Naruto sangat kesepian,dia tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Ayahnya dia juga sering di pandang sinis oleh penduduk konoha karna menurut mereka Naruto hanyalah penggangu kehidupan dari Namikaze Menma itu semua mereka lakukan demi mendapatkan perhatian dari sang Yondaime Hokage.

Namikaze Menma memang dianggap sebagai anak dalam ramalan oleh Namikaze Minato,selain karna adanya jinchuuriki dalam tubuhnya Menma juga memiliki banyak bakat potensial dia juga mewarisi kecerdasan ayahnya.

tapi mereka melupakan Naruto,dia merupakan seorang Jenius yang kepintarannya melebihi klan Nara di umurnya yang baru enam tahun dia memiliki kontrol chakra yang sekelas dengan Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju memiliki ke lima jenis elemen yaitu futon,katon,raiton,doton dan suiton pasti kalian bertanya bagaimana mungkin seorang anak berumur 6 tahun dapat memiliki kelima jenis elemen? Naruto-pun tak tahu mengapa,padahal yang ia tahu ayahnya memiliki elemen futon dan raiton sedangkan ibunya memiliki elemen suiton dan ada lagi yang tak diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya,Naruto memiliki doujutsu klan Uciha berupa Sharingan padahal dia tak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengan klan Uciha,ayahnya seorang Namikaze dan ibunya adalah Uzumaki dan lebih parahnya lagi Sharingan Naruto berupa Mangekyou Sharingan hal yang sangat tak lazim bahkan bagi seorang Uciha terhebat sekalipun dan dia memiliki tehnik sensor melebihi siapapun dia bahkan mampu merasakan chakra terendah sekalipun dan dapat tetap merasakan chakra walaupun tertidur, radius sensor Naruto saat ini seluas 10km hal yang luar biasa mengingat umurnya yang masih sangat muda.

untuk pengendalian elemen jangan tanyakan lagi,dia sudah menguasai jutsu dari rank-D sampai rank-A ,dia mempelajarinya secara otodidak menggunakan scroll jutsu pemberian Hokage ke tiga dan Jiraiya.

tetapi,walau tak dianggap ada oleh kedua Ayahnya juga dipandang sinis oleh penduduk desa Konoha Naruto tak pernah membenci Ayahnya juga menurutnya benci hanya akan melahirkan dendam dan dendam hanya mendatangkan penderitaan dan air mata.

tapi Naruto hanya-lah manusia biasa jauh didalam hatinya terdapat kebencian yang sangat besar terhadap Ayahnya juga dengan desa Konoha,beruntungnya Naruto dia memiliki seorang teman yang mau berteman dengannya tanpa memandang dia anak 'terbuang' dari Yondaime Hokage,dialah Nara Shikamaru sahabat yang sudah di anggap oleh naruto sebagai saudaranya juga ada Tsunade Senju dan Jiraiya yang telah menganggap Naruto layaknya cucunya sendiri serta Paman Teucih dan juga Ayame-nee(bener gak?).

hanya Shikamaru dan Tsunade yang tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang jenius,karna Naruto selalu berpura-pura bodoh dihadapan orang lain,hanya satu rahasia itu yang mereka ketahui dari Naruto tentang kejeniusannya yang melebihi seorang Nara.

dan disinilah Naruto terdiam sambil memandang dari kejauhan Menma yang sedang berlatih bersama tou-sannya.

"yah... seperti hari-hari sebelumnya aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan ayah yang sedang mengamati latihan Menma-nii (bener gak tulisannya?) bukannya aku tak mau ikut latihan bersama Menma-nii tapi tou-san selalu menganggap aku hanya menggangu latihan Menma-nii dan itu selalu berhasil membuat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada hatiku" Naruto kembali murung mengingat waktu dulu saat tou-sannya sedang melatih kakaknya dan Naruto ingin juga dilatih oleh tou-sannya tapi tou-sannya menolak.

**~Flashback~**

terlihat seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik sedang berlatih melempar shuriken ditemani oleh orang yang mirip dengannya tapi jauh lebih tua dari anak tersebut dan memiliki rambut berwarna kuning jabrik dengan tulisan Yondaime di jubah yang ia kenakan.

**krak...**

**krak...**

**tep...**

**trash...**

terdengar lemparan shuriken dari sang anak empat buah shuriken yang dia lempar tiga mengenai target dan satunya meleset.

"wow... kau sangat hebat Menma-chan kau memang anak tou-san!" sang anak yang mendapat pujian dari ayahnya hanya dapat terseyum simpul,tiba-tiba tak jauh dari sang anak datang seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan sang Yondaime Hokage siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto, ia mendekati ayahnya dan meminta untuk di ajarkan juga cara melempar shuriken,tapi sang ayah langsung menolak permintaan Naruto.

"tou-san ajarkan aku juga cara melempar shuriken!" naruto memandang penuh harap terhadap tou-sannya tapi jawaban dari tou-sannya sangat membuat hati Naruto sakit.

"Naruto untuk apa kau belajar melempar shuriken? anak bodoh sepertimu takkan mungkin bisa melempar shuriken sampai kapanpun,lagi pula tak ada gunanya juga kau belajar melempar shuriken kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Ninja,kau hanya akan menjadi aib bagi keluarga ini karna kebodohan-mu dan menjadi penghalang bagi Menma! kau mengerti Naruto?!" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari ayahnya hanya dapat menahan sakit di hatinya,ia tak menyangka ayahnya menganggap dia sebagai aib di keluarganya dan hanya mementingkan Menma saudara kembarnya.

"iya... hiks... aku mengerti tou-san.." setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung berlari dari kediaman Namikaze,sedangkan Minato dia bersikap tak acuh.

"dasar menggangu saja bocah sialan itu... ayo Menma-chan kita lanjutkan lagi latihan mu"

**~Flashback end~**

karna itulah Naruto tak pernah mau latihan bersama menma,dia hanya melihat ayahnya melatih Menma setelah itu dia akan berlatih sendiri dan menerapkan apa yang telah di ajarkan Minato ke Menma.

"Menma tou-san akan memperlihatkan satu jurus andalan tou-san selain hiraisin... lihat ini baik-baik" Menma langsung memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tou-sannya itu dia sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui jutsu seperti apa yang akan diperlihatkan tou-sannya,sedangkan Naruto yang juga mendengar perkataan Minato langsung memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tou-sannya.

"lihat ini baik-baik Menma"

**"RASENGAN!"** terbentuk bola chakra yang berputar dengan sangat cepat ditangan Minato,itu adalah jutsu ciptaan Minato dan memiliki level kerusakan yang sangat dahsyat yang jika digunakan oleh orang yang tepat akan menjadi jutsu yang mematikan dengan di kombinasikan dengan **Hiraisin no jutsu **itulah yang terjadi di perang dunia shinobi ke 3 yang membuat nama namikaze minato dikenal di seluruh negri elemental. Naruto sangat terkejut melihat jutsu yang di perlihatkan oleh tou-san mereka.

"wow... itu sangat hebat tou-san tolong ajarkan aku juga tekhnik itu!" Mendengar ucapan dari Menma Minato menghilangkan rasengan ditangan kanannya dan bergerak mendekati Menma dan menepuk kepalanya.

"untuk mempelajarinya kau harus masuk academy ninja dulu dan memiliki kontrol chakra yang mulai besok kau dan si bocah bodoh itu akan tou-san daftarkan ke academy besok" Menma yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato langsung melompat kegirangan sedangkan Naruto dia hanya tersenyum.

"eh... ayah mengapa Naruto bodoh itu juga ikut masuk ke academy?" walaupun sudah biasa dipanggil bodoh oleh ayah,ibu dan Menma dia tetap merasakan sakit didadanya.

"ha... si bodoh itu ayah masukkan kedalam academy karna dipaksa oleh sarutobi-sama,tou-san juga tak mau memasukannya ke academy,tapi tak apa Menma mulai besok rumah ini hanya akan kita huni berdua ayahv dan kau besok si bodoh itu akan tinggal di apartemen yang sudah ayah belikan dan berada jauh dari rumah kita." Menma yang mendengar itupun meloncat kegirangan dan mlihat kearah Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,Minato yang memandang Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan jijik.

"kau pasti mendengar-nya kan Naruto! dan ini kuci untuk apartemen-mu cepat bawa semua barang-barang mu dan pindahkan kesana mulai sekarang jangan panggil Menma sebagai kakakmu lagi dan aku jangan kau sebut tou-san lagi sekarang kau bukan keluarga kami lagi dan margamu berubah menjadi Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan ayah-nya atau mantan ayah-nya langsung mengambil kunci yang diberikan oleh Minato.

"baiklah otou-san,aku akan keluar dari rumah dan mengganti margaku tapi izinkan aku untuk tetap memnggil otou-san sebagai ayah dan aku janji untuk tidak mengganggu hidup kalian lagi.. hiks.. aku mohon.. hiks" Naruto sudah tak kuasa lagi membendung tangisnya tou-sannya sudah dengan sangat jelas menyatakan telah 'membuangnya' dan saudara kembarnya hanya memasang seringai kemenangan bukannya bersedih.

"terserah padamu! cepatlah ambil semua barang-barang mu dan pergi dari sini Naruto!" mendengar ucapan dari Minato Naruto langsung berjalan sambil menangis kekamarnya dan mengambil semua barang-barangnya.

Naruto tak memiliki banyak barang-barang dia hanya mempunya beberapa helai baju dan selembar foto dia dengan Minato,Kushina dan Menma saat mereka baru memandang foto tersebut denga nanar dia tak menyangka akan di usir oleh ayahnya hari ini.

setelah berada di depan Mansion Namikaze, Naruto memandang sebentar kedalam,kemudian kembali berjalan menuju apartemn yang sudah di persiapkan oleh tou-sannya.

.

.

.

.

.

yap segitu dulu chapter satu ini hanya memberikan sedikit gambaran kepada para readers di chapter dua nanti adalah awal perjuangan dari Naruto... dan Minna ingin meminta pendapat readers sekalian...

akan jadi toko baik atau jahat disini?

pasangan buat Naruto di sini?

bisa juga oc.

yah.. segitu dulu di chapter dua nanti akan mengisahkan tentang bakat naruto.

tolong repiuw nya yah readers... karna itulah yang menjadi semangat Minna untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

oke sampai ketemu lagi di chapter dua,seeyou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo Minna!**

saya mau minta maaf karna di chap 1 kemarin banyak kesalahan.

Yah,tampaknya akan ada perubahan demi keberlangsungan ff.  
Disini Kushina dinyatakan meninggal saat penyerangan akan dijelaskan dichapter dua.  
Kemudian untuk pair masih dibuka kok.  
kalo mau pairnya :  
Karin  
Sakura  
Terumi  
Ino

diluar dari situ boleh,misalnya Hyuga Hinata.  
untuk OC tolong jelaskan Nama,Pakaian,dan kemampuan serta jutsunya.  
Sedikit bocoran,Naruto memiliki Kuchiyose yg sangat hebat.  
dan saya masih butuh kuchiyose lagi untuk Naruto,dan untuk kuchiyosenya saya minta partisipasi Readers milihin pasti saya tidak mau 4 penjaga gerbang karna terlalu mainstream.

Banyak yang minta update kilat,saya mohon maaf saya tak bisa.  
karna saya hanya ol via warnet dan 2 minggu sekali.  
jadi harap maklum yah.  
untuk chap 2 akan saya update hari minggu depan.  
See you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yogen no Ko**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik om Masashi kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T+ - M **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Bakat sang Prodigy!**

**Warning : banyak Typo dan kata yang hilang,maklum author nya newbie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**terima kasih atas dukungan dan saran dari para readers! oke langsung aja.**

**.**

**.**

**Start!**

hutan kematian adalah tempat yang konon katanya sangat angker dan menakutkan bagi para warga Konoha no sato,tapi tidak bagi anak berambut blonde satu ini yang sedang berlatih ditengah-tengah hutan kematian dengan alasan tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya.

**"Rasengan" **tercipta bola chakra ditangan kanan Naruto,sebuah jutsu rank-A berhasil dia andalan Yondaime Hokage,berhasil Naruto kuasai hanya dalam waktu dua hari hal yang luar biasa bagi anak berumur enam tahun,selain kontrol chakra yang bagus untuk menguasai jurus ini,Naruto hanya melihat sekali saat tou-sannya mempraktekkannya didepan Menma mengandalkan penglihatan dan ketelitiannya dia berhasil menguasai jurus andalan hokage ke empat itu.

**Duar..! **suara ledakkan hasil dari rasengan yang Naruto buat,dia hantamkan pada sebuah batu yang sangat besar menyebabkan batu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

naruto membentuk segel tangan yang sangat rumit dan meneriakkan nama jutsu tersebut.

**"Doton : Doryuko no jutsu " **tiba-tiba tanah didepan Naruto bergetar dan keluar tanah-yang runcing bagaikan paku tidak sampai disitu Naruto kembali membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

**"Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu" **muncul bola api yang sangat besar dari mulut Naruto yang langsung menghantam tanah runcing didepannya dan..

**Blarr... **terjadi ledakan tanah runcing yang ada dihadapan Naruto hangus terbakar oleh jurus apinya itu.

tak sampai disitu Naruto membuat segel tangan lagi dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba muncul klon yang sangat mirip dengannya.

**"Kage bunshin no jutsu" ** dengan menciptakan kage bunshin akan menambah efektivitas dari latihan,karna setelah bunshin menghilang kemampuan,pengalaman dan ingatan akan masuk ke fikiran si pengguna.

"cepat kau kesana aku ingin mencoba jutsu baruku yang lainnya,tahan lah semampu mu oke!" bunshin naruto langsung mengangguk kemudian berlari sejauh dua puluh meter dari sang boss.

"kau siap?" kata naruto bertanya pada bunshinnya dengan semangat sedangan sang bunshin hanya membalas denga cengiran.

"kapan-pun kau mau boss"

"baiklah akan ku mulai,setidaknya jutsu ini akan menghabiskan banyak chakra ku!" naruto langsung merapal segel ditangannya,tangan mungil sang Namikaze bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba paru-parunya mengembung dan menggumamkan nama sebuah jutsu.

"**Futon : Shinku Renpa**" terlihat angin dengan bagaikan kibasan dengan bentuk bintang bergerak dengan cepat kearah bunshin Naruto,bunshin naruto tak tinggal diam. dia juga merapal segel,sebuah jutsu suiton,padahal tak ada air disana,ini lah kehebatan naruto yang dapat menyamai Nidaime Hokage dapat membuat air dari ketiadaan.

**"Suiton : Suijenhaki" **tiba-tiba muncul dinding air yang cukup tebal yang akan berbenturan dengan jutsu Naruto,terlihat angin dengan sayatan berbentuk bintang itu (*) bergerak cepat kearah dinding air yang diciptakan oleh bunshin naas dinding air tersebut tak dapat menghalau jutsu yang sangat hebat tersebut.

**Blarrr! **dinding air yang diciptakan bunshin Naruto tertembus dengan mudah dan melesa kearah sang bunshin,bunshin itu-pun jadi bulan-bulanan jutsu rank-S milik Naruto yang merupakan salah satu jutsu andalan Danzou Shimuratelah berhasil Naruto kuasai.

"hosh.. Hosh.. hosh.. jutsu itu hampir menghabiskan seluruh chakra-ku,kurasa sampai disini latihan hari ini aku harus segera beristirahat jika tidak mau terlambat ke academy besok" tanpa naruto sadari matahai mulai tenggelam dan menghilang di arah Barat,hutan kematian semakin betambah kesan angkernya dengan tenggelamnya yang sudah biasa dengan hutan ini tak merasakan takut sedikitpun baginya hutan kematian layaknya sebuah taman tersendiri.

~skip time~

terlihat naruto tengah berlari ditengah padatnya desa Konoha,dia mengacuhkan tatapan benci dari penduduk konoha baginya itu adalah hal yang perlengkap pedihnya hidup Naruto itulah artinya tatapan penduduk Konoha,dia bahkan pernah dilempar oleh batu,diludahi,dan tidak boleh masuk kesemua toko yang menjual semua atas perintah sang Yondaime Hokage yang melarang penduduk Konoha ynag berjualan untuk mengizinkan Naruto membeli sesuatu dari toko mereka,tapi tentu saja tidak bagi ichiraku sang pemilik kedai mengacuhkan perintah dari sang Yondaime yang menurutnya tak masuk akal bagi seorang Hokage yang mendapat kepercayaan dari semua penduduk itu juga yang membuat Naruto menghormati Teauchi dan Ayame yang sudah dianggap olehnya sebagai orang berharga baginya,hal ini yang membuatnya tak dapat keluar dari desa Konoha di benci oleh tou-sannya dan dianggap sebagai penyebab kematian dari kaa-sannya Naruto juga di benci oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha baginya itu tak walau bagai manapun juga Konoha tetaplah tanah kelahirannya,tempat tinggalnya dan terdapat orang-orang berharga bagi mengapa Naruto berlatih dengan keras agar dapat menjadi ninja yang kuat melampaui ayahnya dan menjadi Hokage yang melebihi Hokage-hokage terdahulu,itulah cita-cta dari Uzumaki Naruto.

**Srakkk... ** terdengar suara pintu terbuka melihatkan dua orang anak,mereka berdua mulai memasuki kelas yang tadinya tenang mulai terdengar bisik-bisik.

"baiklah... silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian berdua,mulai dari nama,yang disenangi dan tidak disenangi serta cita-cita kalin" kata seorang pria dewasa dengan bekas luka sayatan yang melintang di wajahnya a.k.a Iruka Umino memerintah dua murid baru di hadapannya itu.

"Nama saya Namikaze Menma,hal yang saya sukai latihan bersama tou-san yang tidak kusukai orang bodoh yang berlagak sok kuat dan cita-cita ku menjadi orang yang berkuasa" semua murid perempuan langsung menatap Menma dengan mata berbentuk hati,tampaknya Menma akan menjadi idola baru dikelas ini menyaingi uciha Sasuke.

sedangkan anak di samping Menma menundukkan wajahnya sebentar,dia tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh Menma dengan orang Bodoh yang tidak dia Naruto sudah biasa dengan itu,perlahan dia memandang kedepan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang bagaikan samudra dengan cengiran di wajahnya dia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

semua yang berada didalam kelas swetdrop melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hay... nama saya Uzumaki Naruto hal yang saya sukai latihan dan melindungi orang yang berharga bagi saya,yang tidak disukai dilupakan dan kesepian dan cita-cita ku menjadi Hokage terkuat. Mohon di bimbingannya" semua mata memandang kearah Naruto,mereka tahu bahwa Naruto anak yang tak dianggap oleh ayahnya Yondaime Hokage. bisik-bisik terdengar yang mengatakan 'mana mungkin anak seperti dia menjadi hokage'

'dia tak akan bisa menjadi ninja,dia hanya akan menjadi aib konoha'

'seharusnya dia tak dilahirkan,dia hanya menggangu kehidupan Menma-kun'

walaupun hanya bisikan itu semua dapat didengar oleh jelas oleh Naruto,Iruka yang melihat suasana kelas yang mulai ribut memutuskan untuk menenangkan kelas itu,dia tak tega melihat Naruto yang murung karena perkataan para murid-murid itu.

"sudah-sudah semuanya tenang! Menma kau duduk disamping Neji tolong angkat tangan-mu" seketika murid dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan mengangkat tangannya,Menma yang melihat itu mulai berjalan kearah anak dari klan Hyuga tersebut.

"dan kau Naruto duduk disamping Shikamaru,Shika.." belum sempat Iruka menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"tak usah Iruka-sensai,aku tahu dengannya dia teman ku" Naruto berjalan keanak yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam lipatan tangan yang dia jadikan bantal,dia tahu itu adalah teman pertamanya,sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti saudaranya.

"hai,Shika.." Shikamaru mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melihat naruto dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya,merasa tak penting shikamaru kembali melanjutkan acara tidur nya yang terganggu.

"mendokusai.." itulah tanggapan yang diberikan oleh penerus klan Nara yang mendengar kata pamungkas dari teman Nanasnya itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sifat temannya itu.

**~Naruto Pov~  
**

'hah rusa pemalas ini,kerjaanya haya tidur iya aku harus bersikap bodoh supaya tidak ada yang curiga dengan ku,aku tidak ingin punya teman yang hanya melihat kekuatanku saja.' Naruto melirik kesamping dia melihat seorang bocah yang memiliki rambut bermodel pantat ayam,dengan tatapan yang penuh akan kebencian.

'ada apa dengan orang disamping ku ini,matanya menunjukkan kebencian yang sangat harus membantunya terbebas dari rasa kebanciannya,mungkin dia mau berteman dengan ku'

**~Naruto Pov end~**

"hay... mau kah kau berteman dengan ku" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kedepan anak yang sedang melamun suara disamping-nya anak itupun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara pertama yang ia lihat adalah 'anak yang bodoh'.

"Dobe" itulah perkataan yang dikeluarkan dengan mulus dari mulut anak yang ada didepan raut wajah Naruto memerah mendengar perkataan dari anak dengan model rambut pantat ayam itu.

"APA KAU BILANG TEME?!" teriak Naruto melepaskan emosinya,sedangkan lawan yang dia ajaknya 'bicara' hanya mengacukannya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata 'manis' dari mulutnya itu.

"bodoh,kau idiot" Iruka yang mendengar keributan dari Naruto langsung melerai sebelum terjadi perkelahian.

"SUDAH! Uzumaki Naruto dan Uciha Sasuke kembali ketempat kalian masing-masing!" mendengar perkataan dari Iruka-sensai membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju meja mereka kembali.

'jadi namanya Sasuke yah... untuk mengetahui namanya berhasil' ternyata apa yang Naruto lakukan hanya untuk mengetahui nama dari Sasuke,rencananya tak sia-sia namun harus dibayar dengan tatapan membunuh dari para fansgirlnya Sasuke.

"ini akan jadi hari yang sulit.." gumam Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

.

TBC

saya mau ngucapin maaf karna chapter ini masih pendek dan membosankan.

harusnya ini update lima hari lagi tapi karna Minna sakit jadi terpaksa di update sekarang...

sekali lagi maaf yah readers.. :( :( :(

untuk pair dan kuchiyose masih dibuka sampai beberapa chapter kedepan...

dan dichapter tiga nanti akan dijelaskan alasan kenapa Minato membenci Naruto.

saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas review nya...

RnR...


End file.
